Sun Singer
The Nephalem unlocked the secrets of the Solar energy more out of curiosity than anything else. As more Nephalem began to study it they focused on sharing the light when there was none. When the Nephalem accidentally found The Hive during the Armageddon War they found a new use for this wondrous energy and the first Sun Singer was born in a blaze of glory. Sun Singers are tasked with spreading Light and Hope to those that have lost everything. They found that by being a shining beacon of light that those who had nothing would come to them for protection. Very few Nephalem can become Sun Singers though as many would prefer not to get involved with providing hope to what they consider a doomed universe. Those that see hope understand that they must sacrifice their freedom to protect the weak. Sun Singers focus on doing as much damage to an enemy in the fastest way possible with Solar Energy. They sear away the darkness and can become a burning avatar for the forces of good at the cost of their own health. Requirements To qualify to become a Sun Singer, a character must fulfill the following criteria * Alightment: Any Good * Race: '''Nephalem or Vestian * '''Skills: Knowledge (Arcana) 5 ranks * Feats: '''Sing of the Sun * '''Spells: Able to cast 1st level arcane or 3rd level divine spells. Hit Dice: '''d8 Sun Singer '''Class Skills The class skills are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int), Knowledge (planes) (Int), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Swim (Str), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features The following are class features of the Sun Singer Weapon and Armor Proficiencies The Sun Singer gains proficiency with light armor if they do not already have it and can cast Arcane spells while wearing light armor. They do not gain any weapon proficiencies. Fireborn Sun Singers are enhanced with solar energy and count as being 2 levels higher for all abilities that deal Fire or Solar damage, and can also ignore the +1 meta magic cost for casting solar spells. Any fire resistance they have is increased by +5 however whenever they cast Solar spells they take 1 points of damage per spell level used. All spells with the Light and Fire descriptor are on the Sun Singers spell list. Weapons of Light Sun Singers learn how to imbue any weapon they wield with Solar energy and any weapons they use do an additional 1d6 points of Solar damage. This Increase at 7th level to 2d6. Radiant Will Sun Singers are bastions of light and grant any that see them with a belief that they can overcome anything. All allies within 30 ft of the Sun Singer gain a +1 bonus to all saves starting at 3rd level. This increase by 1 at 6th level and again at 9th for a total of +3. Ignite Any Fire or Solar spells that the Sun Singer uses ignite enemies for 2d6 Solar damage for 1d6 rounds. Armor of Light Sun Singers can create a barrier of pure Light that increases their AC by +5 and grants them Solar resistance of +5 which stacks with other resistances to Fire or Solar damage. Ward of Dawn Sun Singers can create a 30 foot radius shield of Solar energy that grants his allies fast healing of +3 and grants 50% concealment. This ability lasts for 5 rounds and can be used 3 plus charisma times per day. Sun Burst Sun Singers can create a burst in a 15 foot radius around them that does 10d6 Solar damage to enemies that fail a reflex save DC 10 +1/2 character level plus charisma modifier. They can use this ability 3 times a day. Solar Angel Sun Singers can become Avatars or Light and appear as celestial beings with flaming wings once per day. Sun Singers gain the following bonuses: +4 to all stats, DR of 10/-, the ability to fly at 60ft with perfect maneuverability, double their base movement, and the ability to ignore the fire damage when casting Solar spells. The cost of this is extreme and rapidly can drain the Sun Singer by doing 15 Points of damage per round that cannot be healed or reduced during the duration of Solar Angel. Sun Singers can continue to use Solar angel until they either die or voluntarily end the affect.